Coexistence
by Mel72000
Summary: Le temps est venu pour Allen Walker de se confronter à celui dont il est l'hôte, le quatorzième. Cette rencontre entre le Noah et l'exorciste marquera t'elle la fin du jeune garçon ou sera t'elle l'occasion d'un nouveau départ ?


D Gray Man ne m'appartient pas, sans quoi, je pourrais me permettre de prendre des pauses de plusieurs mois dans mon boulot. Mais comme je n'ai pas le talent nécessaire à dessiner D Gray Man, la question ne se pose même pas !

**En gras ; le Quatorzième**

_italique : les pensées_

Coexistence

Allen se retrouvait une nouvelle fois dans ce lieu si étrange, cet endroit qu'il avait vu en rêve, juste après la "destruction" de son Innocence par Tiky. Le paysage que le jeune garçon contemplait à nouveau n'avait pas vraiment changé : c'était toujours le même ciel, illuminé par une lune gigantesque et surréaliste, le même lac, aux reflets cauchemardesques prédisant l'avenir sombre qui attendait l'Ordre sous le joug du Comte Millénaire. Et, dans ce rêve, il était toujours (encore ?) le même Allen Walker, qui semblait brouillé, comme une peinture après être passée sous un jet d'eau...

Allen ne se sentait pas des plus rassurés... Après tout, n'était ce pas ici qu'il avait rencontré "l'ombre" pour la première fois ? N'était-ce pas ici que ce fantôme lui avait parlé et l'avait même touché?

Et maintenant, il voyait cette ombre chaque fois qu'il apercevait son reflet dans n'importe quelle surface transparente, devenant toujours plus nette, plus tangible et plus...menaçante. Cette présence inquiétante et qu'il avait fini par assimiler au Quatorzième ne le quittait plus.

Il pouvait toujours tenter de s'évader de la Congrégation, d'échapper aux regards inquisiteurs de Leverrier et de Link, de fuir loin de l'amitié réconfortante et pleine de compassion de Lenalee, Lavi, Miranda, Krowley et Kanda (heu, rectification, on pouvait difficilement qualifier son attitude de réconfortante et compatissante....)

Mais jamais il ne pourrait semer celui dont il était condamné à être l'hôte : le Noah déchu, le Musicien, le Quatorzième, La volonté du Noah...

Depuis que son maître lui avait révélé la vérité à ce propos, Allen se sentait passer par les émotions les plus extrêmes, passant de la dépression la plus sombre et la plus profonde à une combativité des plus exceptionnelles qu'il avait acquis (douloureusement) durant les années d'apprentissage auprès de Cross. Cependant, il se faisait un devoir d'afficher toujours un visage à peu près neutre, de se comporter de la même manière envers les autres, de ne pas leur montrer sa peur...C'était déjà suffisamment éprouvant pour lui de savoir qu'il pourrait tuer un de ses amis, il ne tenait pas en plus à rajouter ce poids sur leurs épaules...

Revenir dans cet endroit qui avait inauguré le chapelet de ses nombreux ennuis aurait dû le faire réagir plus vivement, il en avait bien conscience. Mais non, il se sentait seulement un peu désorienté et effrayé, comme la fois précédente, mais rien de plus.

Il s'approcha du bord du lac pour regarder la monstrueuse vision d'un monde en ruine et de Lenalee pleurant auprès du corps d'un exorciste (Lui ?). Mais se rappelant du phénomène de la dernière fois, il recula précipitamment: Qui sait ce que ferait l'ombre cette fois?

Apparemment, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'imagination : le lac se mit à geler sur toute sa surface, dérobant à son regard la douloureuse vision de son amie en larmes.

Le jeune garçon se força à respirer calmement. Aujourd'hui, il allait peut-être disparaître, remplacé par le Noah, mais ce ne serait pas sans obtenir des réponses à ses interrogations. Et des questions, il en avait un certain nombre.

Si le Quatorzième refusait d'y apporter les réponses ou si elles ne le satisfaisaient pas, il combattrait de toutes ses forces. Et si par malheur il échouait, il avait bien précisé aux autres exorcistes de ne pas hésiter à le tuer. Pour cela, il pouvait faire confiance aux hommes du Central ou à Kanda...

Allen s'assit sur la berge du lac et en regarda fixement la surface glacée et blanche de givre. Il attendit peu de temps. Une silhouette apparut bientôt, s'avançant lentement vers lui sur le lac gelé. Elle devint plus précise, au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de lui et bientôt, il pu la contempler entièrement.

Son apparence était inattendue. Il était plus jeune que ce à quoi il s'attendait: à vue d'oeil, il devait avoir seulement quelques années de plus que lui alors qu'il avait cru à un homme d'âge mûr. Il portait bien en évidence la marque des Noahs en lui : Sa peau était grise, ses cheveux étaient noirs, ses stigmates étaient bien visibles et ses yeux étaient aussi dorés que ceux de ses semblables. Cependant, certains éléments dans son aspect le faisaient paraître moins impitoyable et inhumain que les autres membres de sa famille.

Allen se sentait intrigué par ces éléments qui lui semblaient familiers et continua à contempler le Noah jusqu'à ce que l'évidence le frappe avec toute la force possible:C'était un peu de Mana, qu'il reconnaissait en lui.

La même allure, la même silhouette, la forme de son visage et même la texture de ses cheveux. Allen ne pouvait douter qu'il se trouvait bel et bien en face du frère de Mana, le Quatorzième.

Cependant, un autre élément le frappa également : le sourire et la lueur dans les yeux n'étaient pas ceux de Mana, mais plutôt... les siens. Il y avait également une part de lui dans le Noah. Pour une étrange raison, cela le rassura. Un peu. Après tout, le Noah aurait très bien pu prendre l'aspect le plus sombre de son hôte, en particulier sa malheureuse tendance à tricher au Poker ainsi que son côté sombre.

Tandis qu'il se faisait ces remarques, le Quatorzième avait continué à avancer puis s'était arrêté à quelques mètres de lui.

"**À en juger par ta tête, tu ne t'attendais pas à cela, visiblement !**"

La voix était claire, un peu comme la sienne. Allen y sentait une légère pointe de moquerie mais c'était là la seule menace qu'il ressentait. Au moins, le Noah n'avait pas l'intention (semblait-il) de se jeter sur lui et de s'emparer de son corps. Il paraissait plutôt disposé à discuter, même si Allen ne doutait pas un seul instant de sa capacité à se battre.

"Non, je ne m'attendais pas..."

"**...À autant de ressemblance avec Mana, pas vrai ? J'aurais pu choisir une autre apparence, y compris la tienne, si j'en avais eu envie. Mais, vois-tu, je préfère rester un peu la personne de frère de Mana pour plusieurs raisons, la première étant qu'elle fut ma préférée parmi toutes celles que j'ai endossées durant les derniers millénaires... Ne te sens surtout pas vexé par cela..."**

"Non, non, Je préfère ça..."

"**Cela ne m'étonne pas... Je suis persuadé que tu as de nombreuses questions. Je suis prêt à y répondre, même si ce ne sera pas forcément tout de suite. Nous n'avons que peu de temps."**

"Peu de temps, pourquoi ?"

"**Quand un Noah se réveille, les autres membres le sentent rapidement et je ne tiens pas, pour les raisons que tu devines, à ce que le Comte Millénaire sache que je suis entré dans la partie. Commence à poser tes questions.**"

Allen sût immédiatement quelle question il allait poser. Cette question le tourmentait chaque jour qui passait et bien qu'il en craignait la réponse, elle n'en était pas moins cruciale à ses yeux. Il prit son courage à deux mains et demanda:

"Mon maître m'a affirmé que lorsque le Noah, enfin toi, se réveillerait, je tuerai une personne qui m'est chère. "

"**Cross est vraiment un abruti.** "

Instinctivement, Allen se retourna pour vérifier si son maître avait entendu ou non l'insulte qui lui était faîte. Ses yeux se rétrécirent et il se sentit devenir suspicieux. Cross n'était donc pas sensé révéler cela à l'hôte du Quatorzième ?

Cependant, le Noah ne semblait pas si embêté que cela par cette révélation, mais avait plutôt la tête d'une personne agacée par les enfantillages d'un enfant.

"**Je n'ai pas l'intention de te mentir, Allen. Chez les Noahs, la majorité font cela: ils tuent souvent leurs proches afin d'éviter toutes attaches vis-à-vis des humains et le Comte pousse fortement à ce genre de pratique. Si je me souviens bien, la petite Road a tué sa mère, les autres, je ne sais pas, mais c'est bien possible. Cependant, tu as pu observer qu'un Noah avait conservé des liens avec d'autres personnes. Je parle de Tiky Miky, qui, d'après tes souvenirs, semblait être attaché à ses compagnons humains. C'est peut-être le cas pour d'autres. Mais je ne connais pas l'authenticité de leurs sentiments.**"

"Et en ce qui te concerne ?"

"**Vu que je ne ressens plus aucune fidélité envers le Comte, tu peux être tranquille. Mais sache que lors de ma précédente incarnation, j'ai refusé fermement de tuer mon frère. Il a accepté ma décision alors, bien qu'à contrecœur, et nous avons pu rester ensemble bien que ce fut très difficile pour nous deux. Si tu le souhaites, je te l'expliquerai en détail, mais pas maintenant, ce serait trop long**"

"Mais pourquoi Cross m'aurait il dit cela ?Il me paraissait mortellement sérieux..."

"**Il y avait un risque assez important pour que je perde la mémoire. J'ai été tué par le Comte Millénaire et il ne pouvait savoir les effets que ça aurait sur moi. J'aurais aussi bien pu perdre la mémoire et tout oublier sur ma rébellion contre le Comte et dans ce cas, je me serais sans doute comporté de cette manière et dans ce cas, il valait mieux que tu sois prêt à lutter.**

**Peut-être voulait-il t'inciter à quitter l'Ordre en te faisant peur, même si ça devait te fendre le coeur. Ce serait bien dans son style...**"

"Mais pourquoi vouloir me faire quitter l'Ordre ? C'est ma Maison, ça n'a aucun sens !"

Allen était convaincu, en lui-même, par les arguments du Quatorzième et il avait envie de lui faire confiance : Il n'y avait pas eu de coup en traître, il semblait répondre sincèrement à ses questions, il avait été précis et n'avait pas essayé de se faire passer comme quelqu'un d'irréprochable. La ressemblance avec Mana ne l'incitait pas non plus à beaucoup d'objectivité, il est vrai. Cependant, il n'avait pas tenté d'en profiter...

"**Peut-être pour ta sécurité... L'Ordre est devenu moins chaleureux depuis quelque temps, tu ne trouves pas ? Ils feraient n'importe quoi pour gagner cette guerre, tu l'as bien vu. Je ne dis pas cela pour tes amis, cela va sans dire... Eux, ils ont encore de la dignité. Mais les dignitaires de Central, eux, ne pensent pas de la même façon. C'est ce côté caché de la guerre contre le Comte que Cross pointait, lors de ta dernière rencontre. Et il a beau être exécrable dans les relations humaines, il connaît la limite qui sépare l'Ordre de ses ennemis. Ou plutôt qui devrait les séparer, car je suis sûr qu'elle a été largement franchie ces derniers temps.**"

"Comment as-tu connu mon maître ?"

"**À l'époque où j'étais fidèle au Comte, j'avais pour ordre de tuer un jeune exorciste talentueux. C'était lui. Je l'ai poursuivi pendant des années et il me filait toujours entre les doigts, en me laissant au passage des dettes ahurissantes. Je me souviens encore du jour où il a atteint la synchronisation à 100%, j'en ai gardé des traces pendant j'ai trahi le Comte, j'ai eu des contacts plus cordiaux avec lui: c'est même moi qui lui aie appris l'ancienne magie. Ça n'a pas empêché ce sale type de continuer à me laisser ses factures !**"

"_Mon maître est vraiment haï par tout le monde, hein...?_"

"**Autres questions ?"**

"Que comptes-tu faire vis-à-vis de l'Ordre ? As-tu l'intention de rester ou de partir ? Tu ne les portes pas dans ton coeur, j'ai l'impression..."

"**Non, c'est vrai et je persiste à penser que j'ai de très bonnes raisons pour cela. Je n'ai pas quitté un maître pour en retrouver un nouveau. Je ne peux leur faire confiance : leurs chaînes ont beau se parer de l'aspect de la vertu et du bien, elles restent des entraves pour moi.**

**Cependant, l'Ordre possède un réseau d'information qui m'est indispensable et sans lequel je ne peux pas faire grand chose, donc il va me falloir supporter les hommes du Central, je suppose.**

**Cependant, je persiste à ne pas leur faire confiance aveuglément : Je ne tiens pas à ce que nous devenions des rats de laboratoire toi et moi sous prétexte que je suis un Noah...**"

Allen se sentait divisé: Il savait que la lutte contre le Comte millénaire prenait une tournure de moins en moins acceptable :Des êtres humains comme Kanda ou les "corbeaux" transformé artificiellement en armes, la décision de modifier ces derniers en demi Akumas, la totale indifférence de la congrégation envers les âmes piégées dans les Akumas ainsi que leur destruction sans aucun état d'âme... Tout cela devenait de moins en moins supportable pour le jeune exorciste. Sans la présence de ses amis à ses côtés, peut-être même aurait-il tenté de s'enfuir loin de tout ça pour continuer la lutte, seul. Mais, il savait que, désormais, il ne pourrait supporter cette solitude sans se perdre. Ses compagnons lui étaient aussi indispensables qu'à Lenalee. Il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre ce qui faisait sa force et qui avait contribué à moitié à la restauration de son Innocence.

Au fond, il se sentait plutôt en accord avec le Quatorzième sur ce sujet...

Depuis le début de leur conversation, son opinion avait évolué à son sujet. Il n'était pas l'être impitoyable qu'il s'était imaginé. Depuis qu'il combattait les Noahs, il avait pu discerner certaines différences entre eux et dans la manière dont ils se comportaient :certains avaient même semblé adopter un comportement envers lui que l'on pouvait presque qualifier de positif (par moment et très rarement...). Par exemple, il ne doutait pas que Road concevait de l'affection pour lui, ni que Tiky s'était réellement senti désolé lorsqu'il avait tenté de le tuer la première fois. Ces comportements étaient-ils dû au fait qu'inconsciemment, ils l'avaient reconnu comme l'hôte d'un Noah ou bien était-ce à cause de sa personnalité propre ?

Toujours est-il que malgré cela, si le Comte leur ordonnait de le tuer, aucun d'entre eux n'hésiterait à le faire, même Road.

Si le Quatorzième semblait moins inhumain, c'était peut-être parce qu'il avait trahi le comte...

Mais pourquoi l'avait-il trahi ?

"**Tu veux savoir pour quelle raison j'ai trahi le comte millénaire, n'est-ce pas ?"**

"Comment as-tu...."

"**Il me semble que c'est une question cruciale dans notre relation. J'ai trahi le Comte pour plusieurs raisons. L'une de ces raisons étant qu'il s'en était pris à Mana malgré mon refus de le tuer. T'énumérer les autres raisons serait un peu long et difficile à expliquer.**

**Tu sais peut-être que dans la famille des Noah, chacun possède un trait de caractère qu'il incarne: le rêve pour Road, le plaisir pour Tiky Mik, la colère pour celui que ton ami Kanda a affronté... etc. Le mien était celui de la Volonté. Lorsque je me suis retourné contre le Comte, j'y ai mis autant de puissance que j'en mettais auparavant à son service. Cependant, ce ne fut pas suffisant et j'en suis mort**"

Le silence se fit à nouveau. Allen avait conscience que c'était le moment, maintenant de poser la question cruciale, celle qui allait décider de son avenir, s'il en avait un. Les réponses qu'il avait obtenues le satisfaisaient pour la plupart : Il savait qu'il ne tuerait pas ses amis, il connaissait en partie le motif de la trahison du Quatorzième et surtout, il avait pu percevoir un peu de sa personnalité. La situation aurait pu être bien pire. Le Noah ne semblait ni agressif ni antipathique. Peut-être même auraient-ils pu devenir amis, s'ils avaient disposé de plus de temps pour se connaître vraiment. Allen ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter cette situation, mais il devait néanmoins poser cette question qui le concernait au plus haut point.

"Que va-t-il m'arriver, maintenant que tu es... éveillé ?"

Le jeune exorciste n'avait pu s'empêcher de laisser filtrer dans sa voix une partie de son angoisse. Allait-il disparaître purement et simplement ? Allait-il se retrouver piégé à l'intérieur de son propre corps, devenant un simple spectateur? Il ne voulait pas abandonner le combat, SON combat pour sauver Akumas et humains. Il ne voulait pas trahir la promesse faîte à Mana de continuer à avancer. Il ne pouvait pas renoncer à lui-même si facilement.

Face au Quatorzième, il était déterminé à lui montrer sa détermination.

Allen se redressa, bannissant toute peur de son regard et fixa le Noah, silencieusement, sans afficher de haine envers lui.

"**Ça dépend.**"

Il y eut un silence profond. Seul semblait importer désormais la réponse du Noah.

"**Comme dans le cas de la plupart des Noahs, je pourrais détruire totalement ta personnalité et imposer la mienne par la force. Mais je ne suis pas certain que tu apprécierais ce traitement.**

**Quelques Noahs ont tendance à fusionner, plus ou moins, leur âme avec celle de leur hôte. En d'autre terme, tu continuerais à vivre en moi, nos personnalités se confondraient à peu près en une seule. J'aurais une partie de tes sentiments, de tes souvenirs, bien entendu. Tes amis se retrouveraient face à un étranger qui leur serait très familier et qui aura beaucoup de points communs avec toi mais qui restera différent quand même et sera toujours dominée par la partie Noah. J'avais choisi cette solution lors de ma précédente incarnation et c'est ainsi que j'ai pu maintenir mon lien avec Mana.**

**Ce sont les deux solutions connues.**"

Allen restait toujours silencieux. Bien sûr, la seconde solution semblait meilleure. Mais pour lui, le problème restait le même : Il serait changé en une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas, qui ne serait plus lui. Il devait y avoir une autre issue.

"**Il existe une troisième solution, inconnue du Comte.**

**À ma connaissance, elle n'a jamais été expérimentée car ce serait inenvisageable pour n'importe quel Noah ainsi que pour la majeure partie de l'humanité.**

**Cependant, Allen Walker, je sais que cette solution te plaira, à toi qui as choisi d'aimer et de sauver humains, Akumas et même les Noahs. Elle ne pourrait convenir qu'à une personne comme toi, Allen.**

**Il s'agirait d'une coexistence entre toi et moi et où chacun de nous conserverait sa personnalité qui lui est propre... Cette coexistence pourrait s'avérer difficile : Je serai forcé à certains moments de m'imposer sans te demander ton avis, nous serons toujours en contact l'un avec l'autre à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, tu devras donc dire adieu à ta vie privée. Tu seras parfois forcé de me faire confiance aveuglément.**

**Cependant, je respecterai tes décisions, tes sentiments et, je devrai moi aussi croire en toi.**

**Le Comte ne pourrait jamais envisager qu'un Noah accepte cette alliance avec un humain.**

**Ne révèle jamais cet arrangement à l'Ordre: ceux du Central n'accepteraient jamais une telle hérésie. Je les crois capables de préférer que je m'impose par la force car ainsi, je correspondrais à l'image qu'ils se font de moi.**

**Alors, Allen Walker, acceptes-tu de me faire confiance, alors que tout semble empêcher une telle alliance ?**"

Un sourire illumina le visage d'Allen. Oui, cette solution semblait être faîte pour lui. Elle correspondait en tout point en ce qu'il croyait. Le jeune garçon se sentait transporté de joie : Il ne disparaîtrait pas ! Il continuerait à avancer sur le chemin qu'il avait choisi, comme il l'avait promis à Mana ! Il se rendait compte que son chemin n'avait pas été tracé d'avance pour lui, ce chemin était le sien, c'était lui qui l'avait dessiné, en choisissant d'aimer et de sauver tous ceux qu'il croisait. Cette voie ne se finirait pas en impasse pour lui.

Le visage inondé de larme de joie, Allen tendit la main vers le Quatorzième.

"J'accepte, de tout mon coeur et de toute mon âme, mon... oncle !"

Un sourire sincèrement heureux apparu sur le visage du Quatorzième. Et alors qu'il commençait à s'estomper pour retourner dans le monde réel, Allen demanda :

"Comment pouvais tu être si certain que je choisirai la troisième voie ?"

"**Je ne pouvais m'attendre à autre chose venant de la part de mon neveu, le fils de mon frère Mana**."

Fin

En écrivant ce One Shot, je souhaitais montrer une rencontre entre Allen et le Quatorzième qui ne se finisse pas tragiquement pour notre exorciste favori. De plus, cette solution me paraissait correspondre au caractère d'Allen.

Merci pour les reviews (s'il y en a !)


End file.
